Perspective
by Skiota
Summary: An AU fic. Raven meets a certian redhead, and things progress from there. RavenxStarfire pairing.


It was dark. The streetlights had long ago stopped working, and no one had bothered to replace them. The calm, still, air smelled of salt and fish waste. The young, hooded girl wrinkled her nose in momentary discomfort, before putting on a mask that showed no emotion. The waves crushed against the boardwalks of the warehouse district, making a timeless rhythm. The cloaked girl made her way silently, picking her way through alleyways and seldom used warehouses until she came to her destination.

It was a broken down, wooden shack. A piece of cracked wood advertised in flaking white letters, "Driftwood"; certainly a fitting name for the shack. The girl walked in, the rusty hinges announcing her arrival, a few heads turned to look at the newcomer, but looked away in a bored manner. The girl reached up with slender hands and pulled the hood off her cloak revealing her pale gray skin, shoulder length black hair, and fearsome blue eyes. She went to take her spot in her usual place; a booth in the corner, near the exits, only to find a young girl occupying it. She was about to say something, when she noticed the girl asleep. She sat down in the booth anyways, sighing and catching the gaze of a waiter, who promptly came over.

"Miss Raven, how good to see you here again. May I take your order?" He said politely, hand ready with a pencil and note pad.

"Yeah. I'd like two waters, and two cheeseburgers." She said, her eyes flicking over to the girl still asleep next to her. The waiter scribbled the order onto his notepad and walked off.

Raven looked over at the girl next to her. The girl had red hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. A tattered and ripped trench coat covered whatever the girl was wearing underneath. Her arms, which were folded on the table in front of her, the girls head resting on top of them, were small, or so they looked, and her hands were delicate and soft looking. Her features were hidden, on account that the face was tilted away from her. Even with the trench coat, she looked very skinny.

The raven haired girl shifted into a more conformable position, her tightly fitting black jeans pulled a little at her skin as she did so. Her tight, black, long sleeved shirt showed off her slender body. Raven leaned back in the booth, her eyes drifting to the red head. There was something about her that was quite…odd. She glanced over at where the kitchen was and figured it to be almost time for their food to arrive.

It was troublesome, but for some reason, she felt that she should help this girl. Turing to the red haired girl she said, "Hey wake up," And shook her a little.

The girl immediately opened her eyes; green Raven noticed, and looked around, her eyes landing on Raven.

"I am sorry, I am not in your seat am I?" Said the girl, her green eyes genuinely concerned.

"It's fine. I ordered you some food," Raven replied, trying her best not to look at the red head and keep her mask up. 'What is it about this girl that makes my heart beast fatser?' She thought to herself.

The waiter came back shortly after, seeing the red head awake he placed one of the plates in front of her, as well as a water.

"I hope you like cheeseburgers. I got you water as well, eat up."

The red head had a confused look as she looked between Raven and the cheeseburger.

"I do not understand…why would you but me food?" The girl looked into Raven's eyes questioningly.

Raven blushed. She didn't know why. 'What's gotten into me?'

"You looked hungry. I'm just trying to be nice," she came up with, taking a bite of her cheeseburger to indicate she was done talking.

The stranger looked at the food in front of her and picked it up, glancing at her companion before taking a bit slowly. Then she almost attacked it, taking huge bites as though she hadn't eaten in days. Raven had paused eating to look over at her in wonder, 'I guess she really was hungry,' she thought with a shrug, taking another bite of her now half eaten cheeseburger.

"I am Starfire," said the red head suddenly. "I thank you for the food, it was…nice, of you."

Raven looked over at the girl, "Starfire, huh? That's an interesting name. I'm Raven."

"Yes…It sounds different where I come from. I translated," she said, looking down shyly.

'Is she blushing?' Raven thought, looking at the girls cheeks. 'Nah, it's probably just the lighting.'

Raven looked around. It was still the same restaurant, it hadn't changed a bit since it was built back when her parents were kids. Driftwood used to be in the heart of the shipping community, but since these docks were no longer used, it had become a hangout for local bands and people who needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. She had come tonight to see a band she liked perform. But now she had an interesting distraction.

Starfire was probably one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Raven knew exactly what she was getting herself into…but did Starfire? 'Probably not' thought Raven, 'she seems too innocent for that…but there is a small chance…maybe I can build on this'. And once again her devious mind had set itself into motion.

"Starfire, why don't you come by my apartment? You look like you could use a bath and a good nights rest." She said suddenly, looking over to see Starfire defiantly blushing, her eyes thinking about the offer.

"O…Okay sure. If you don't mind I'd like that," She said flashing the most beautiful smile Raven had ever seen.

'Oh boy…what have I done now?' thought Raven sarcastically.

So what did everyone think? Good? Bad? I need to know. This is basically a prologue/teaser, to know if I should write more. Raven and Starfire are both around 18 or 19 I haven't decided yet. This is going to be a f/f fic. If you don't like it don't read it. ja ne.

-Cat


End file.
